Descendants: The Empire
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: Mal visits her mother, to try and make amends. But she learns that her father could still be alive and in charge of a powerful empire! But Mal is forced to stay, as Maleficent has now disappeared from her cell. But Mal feels deep in her heart, that she needs to find her father and keep her mother away from him. But once it ends, will anything be the same? [being edited].


**Narrator's Point of View.**

Her black battered combat boots lightly stepped on each of the white alabaster steps of the staircase, as she hesitantly kept walking up the circled tower. Barely peering down below, she could see her friends staring up at her from the ground floor, along with King Beast behind them. Evie stood close to her, giving her hand a slight squeeze and she slowly started back up the staircase. Not far behind them, Fairy Godmother and Queen Belle, stayed a few steps behind in case she needed encouragement when facing her mother.

Every chance that she could, she peered down the railing and her stomach tightened. Seeing how far up they were, it gave her a sickening feeling, one that she slowly came to hate. Taking in a deep breath, she pushed herself up the rest of the stairs towards the blackened brass door that was awaiting to be open to a very special room.

The room that held her mother prisoner since the day of Ben's coronation.

 _Only ten more times, I have to loop around this tower to reach the door. You've done seven, just keep moving._

Twenty flights high, and barely any few windows to let any light in; but the few windows that were there were barred to where even less light was allowed in. The only light source in the tower, was from the wall scones that gave off a glow far too bright to even look at.

As she stepped up the steps, she smiled to herself at giving her mother the punishment of being sentenced to a tower until she learned how to love. A small laugh escaped from her lips, she put her own mother in a tower like how Aurora and Rapunzel were in their stories.

They reached the blackened brass door, and Fairy Godmother gave her wand a quick wave to undo the charms that were set upon it, so no one could ever free her mother from the tower. Her hand gently pushed on the door, and the four of them entered the windowless tower room. A simple pedestal with a cage stood in the center of the room, and were the only two things that gave the room anything to do.

"Hi mom, how are you holding up in there?" 

Her fingers slid over the thin metal bars of the cage, and she looked at the small purple-black gecko that was her mother. Towards Mal, she merely let out a small grunt.

"You know, this is the first time that I get to visit you here. I mean, even though the coronation was a few months ago, you're doing good so far."

"You were right to about leaving the Isle, Mal. Coming here was a mistake for you."

"Well, you are wrong about that now mo. Leaving the Isle, has been the best thing to me. Even leaving it a second time, if I say so myself."

The thought of heading back to her old home slowly grasped her mind, even though it was merely a month ago when it happened. Ben gave her a new reason to stay in Auradon, even after everything that she did to him and everyone else.

"So, how's life going for you so far? I bet you enjoy being in this cage with your own private pool, with lots of little plants that you can hide under and no one will ever see you."

A small laugh of disdain filled her voice, and her eyes darted away from her mother. Her fingers ran through her purple hair, and she walked around the cage nervously.

"Stop walking in circles, you're going to make me sick."

"Oh sorry mom, I didn't realize that being permanently being stuck as a lizard and seeing something circle around you got you sick."

"At least I got some torture here, there still some wicked in you left."

Groaning, she stepped away from her mother and looked at Evie. She was twiddling with a lock of her blue hair and she sheepishly gave Mal a shrug.

"Evie, got anything to say to my mom or that sort, you know to get conversations going?"

"She'll need a whole new wardrobe if she ever does get out of that form here. Cause I am going to be so depressed seeing her all in black, and looking like she just got out of a funeral."

She stifled a laugh as her mother gave out a snort, and she turned back to her mother.

"You know, if you accept love and learn how to love in return, you can get out of that form. Be a whole new person, and possibly start over here."

"Oh love, how cute. That makes me sicker than you walking around in circles. It's pathetic, weak and in the end it leaves you up in shreds."

"Mom, what do you know about love? You always say it's a horrible thing, and yet you never experienced it at all. And if someone did fall in love with you, then I feel sorry for them for ever being in love with you! But I feel more sorry for him, because you probably used him for your own gain and ripped him to shreds! And I've told you before, it's not weak or pathetic or anything else like this, it's something really amazing."

Tear slowly plucked at her eyes, and she turned toward her back upon her mother and approached Evie, who lightly rubbed her back.

"You came to be only because I cast a love spell upon your father, foolish girl! Back then, as it is today, it is still weak and ridiculous as it ever will be! I only put the spell on him, so I could take his throne when I killed him and rain destruction and chaos upon his land! Your birth was a large mistake to my whole plan!"

Her eyes flared a bright green, the anger burning away the few tear trails that had slithered down her face. Her breathing had deepened, and she tightly clenched her hands into fists.

"You were a fool to use magic on him, and I was a fool to use magic on Ben at first too. But when the day of his coronation came, I decided to undo the spell, but he told me the truth! He told me that my spell washed off on him at the lake, and that he loved me for being me. So he played me, and made me realize my true self, a side of me which I never knew of till the day he told me to listen to my heart."

"Mal, breathe, come on bestie. You don't want to destroy the tower here, now do you?"

She nodded her head at Evie, and took a few steps back from her mother.

"In the end mom, Ben loved me for me, and not because of that spell. He got me to believe in real true love, and showed me who I really can be. A girl with powerful magic, that even though she started out bad, can turn her whole life around and live a whole different path. He did the same for Jay, Carlos, and Evie. We're not what you wanted us to be, and we don't care! We're happy here, and you can't change that, mom. And you never will."

"Sure are a lot like Lyth. A believer of things for the heart. She was pathetic."

"Who's Lyth?"

Mal's eyes darted over to Evie, and she watched her friend slowly approach her mother's cage. But all that she got was silence, and not another word for the longest while. Approaching her mother with caution, she stared at her mother like the two had always done in the best. Her mother shook her head, and she took a few steps back inside her cage.

"Who's Lyth, mother? We need an answer now."

"A woman of a court. She's powerful and is the second command underneath her brother's eyes. You don't want to mess with her, if angered she will take you down."

The tapping sound of Fairy Godmother's wand filled the air, and Mal's head snapped towards the direction of the tapping.

"Mal, we need to go now. I need to recast the spells, before the hour is up."

"Well mom, until next time when I plan to see you again."

Queen Belle opened the door for the group to leave, and they all quickly left as Fairy Godmother set the spells upon the room. The walked in quiet as they headed down the stairs, Evie flitting away in front of Fairy Godmother, and Queen Belle beside Mal.

"Mal, can the two of us talk in private please?"

"Queen Belle, if this is about spelling Ben back then. I am so sorry I -"

"No, not that, in truth, I really don't care about that. Though don't let my husband know, he might go Beast. But, I want to talk about Lyth, I may have some more knowledge on her than Maleficent ever will. Meet me at the Museum of Cultural History later on this evening, we can talk then."

"Thank Queen Belle, see you then. Be safe."

"You as well, now off to your classes. We'll have to figure out a schedule on when you want to see your mother again."

Mal merely nodded her head at Queen Belle and join Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben to their classes. The pathways were quiet, so they were able to run around a bit and play a couple of pranks on each other.

"So, what did your mother say? Last time, it was merely you talking and she just grunted."

"She spoke this time, Carlos. She told me about a woman name Lyth, I don't know who she is but she's a lady of some court. Queen Belle, she seems to know her, so we're going to be talking about it later on tonight."

"Think we can all come?"

"Sorry Carlos, but she merely just wants the two of us alone. No one else."


End file.
